Fire and Ice
by Mystoftime
Summary: The Captain Commander and Tenth Division Captain have a little "meeting." No pairings.


** Disclaimer:** Muhaha! I am invading the world of Bleach, so I can use new characters to emphasize just how much this doesn't belong to me!

**Fire and Ice**

**A Bleach Fanfic**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_-Robert Frost_

_0~0~0_

One summons. That was all it took to officially ruin Hitsugaya Toushirou's day and destroy any particle of a false impression he had about how the higher ups worked in the Gotei 13. And here he was hoping there was a good reason for his suffering…

As the Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya held a position that should have demanded respect. He was a child prodigy, achieving Ban Kai at the youngest age ever and becoming a captain fresh out of the Academy after graduating at the top of class. There remained a few things about the inner mechanisms of being a Shinigami that he was foggy on, but he knew those would come with experience.

Yet, he didn't expect a day spent blissfully free of paperwork to be interrupted by a flustered Matsumoto Rangiku who had found the heart to come into his presence completely sober. Though Hitsugaya wasn't filling out forms and trying to convince his Vice- Captain unsuccessfully to do her share, he wasn't the type of person to sit idle.

He'd spent the majority of his time training. Contrary to popular belief, even captains needed the spare minute or two to refine and hone their skills. With the eyes that constantly seemed to be on his progress, the white-haired captain was no different and pushed himself more than any other.

The smooth mesh of muscles, senses, and metal blending together to create a lethal inferno of speed, power and ferocity always cleared Hitsugaya's mind. His conversations with his Zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru, were enlightening and calming as well, but in an entirely different way. It was this peace and quiet that was so rudely shattered by the noisy Matsumoto. What a surprise…

His eyebrow twitched and his glare would've frozen a volcano.

"Matsumoto…" he warned. She knew that tone of voice, the one right before he snapped.

"Taichou!" she cried breathily. "You wouldn't believe what I just heard!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze.

"Get on with it."

"Okay, okay," Matsumoto, pouted, wishing he would play a game every now and then. "You've been summoned to meet with soutaichou!"

The Captain Commander? That didn't sound right.

"Doesn't he send his own messenger for these sorts of things?" the white haired boy asked skeptically. It could be his Vice-Captain's version of a _harmless_ prank where he ended up looking like a complete fool when there was no such summons.

She frowned. "Yeah. He came to your office, and you weren't there. But I was!" The strawberry blonde brightened. "So, I volunteered to fetch you."

Sighing, as he knew she was telling the truth, Hitsugaya stood from his seat on the porch. He took Hyourinmaru from lying across his legs to its usual position on his back.

"When does soutaichou want me?"

Matsumoto smiled, glad her taichou had reined in his temper. "Now."

0~0~0

Twice. The Tenth Division Captain had been granted a personal audience with Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto a grand total of two occasions. And such occasions they had been. The first was when he officially became a captain of the Gotei 13 and the second was when Matsumoto became his vice captain in turn. Both were times he would rather forget.

Soutaichou had been the head of the Gotei 13 for many centuries and continued to hold the title of the strongest shinigami ever seen. Though, Hitsugaya had been in this very man's presence and sensed his fearsome reiatsu that was not what made him so anxious to receive a summons. Rather it was the circumstances he'd been called under, which could never be good. Hitsugaya was a realist and verging on pessimistic on most aspects of life.

He also suspected the rumors bound to spread by certain people. Of which Abarai Renji was definitely a part.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Speak of the Devil and he shall hast appear… the young captain scrunched his eyes shut in utter exasperation before acknowledging the Sixth Division Vice Captain.

"Abarai…" he regarded him suspiciously. He didn't look completely sober. Matsumoto sure knew how to pick whom she spent her absurdly prolonged break time with. "It's afternoon if you haven't noticed."

A confused expression crossed his face and he glanced out the window. "Oh."

Yes, unquestionably tipsy. Without another word, Hitsugaya began to carry on his way.

"Wait, taichou!" Abarai called.

"You better have a good reason for wasting my time, Abarai… Yamamoto-soutaichou doesn't forgive lateness-"

"Whoa, whoa," the red-haired shinigami held up his hands. "You're seeing soutaichou?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to ask him if he was so stupid he couldn't understand simple speech, when the duality of what he said made him wince. "It's a meeting, Abarai- _fukutaichou_, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Possibly even more irritable than before, he brushed by the taller man in a huff. His need to get this over and done with was getting stronger by the minute.

"Huh, what's his problem?" Renji wondered aloud. "I just wanted to warn him that Yamamoto-dono was in one of _those_ moods today. Could want a nice lengthy talk, been long enough- oi, Kira!" He noticed his blonde friend. At least there was someone who'd listen to him.

0~0~0

"Yamamoto- soutaichou will see you know Hitsugaya-taichou," Sasakibe bowed his head and opened the large wooden doors.

As soon as Hitsugaya entered he noticed the atmosphere. Like before, it was heavy, blanketing the air despite the window that was wide open allowing the occasional breeze to slip through. Only to be brushed aside by the Captain Commander's obscenely large reiatsu. However, the white haired captain didn't hesitate in going deeper into the spacious room. Any hint of trembling in his mind or body was swiftly dealt with by his iron will.

He did observe a few differences in Yamamoto's office, though almost a century would usually imply change anyways.

It was big and mostly empty as usual, with several potted plants by the double doors and a few cushions on the ground for guests, which he deemed as unnecessary considering most called here would stay standing out of respect. There was a collection of texts along the shelves that lined both walls. Hitsugaya could tell by reading their bindings that they were of immense value, worthy of being in the Great Library.

The ink paintings with tranquil landscapes or morals inscribed in bold, flowing kanji were hanging proudly as they were before, a few added or removed at a glance. His observations ended at the desk in the center of the arched room, and behind it, working dutifully on another painting beside stacks of viewed reports, was Yamamoto-soutaichou himself.

From the looks of it, the old man didn't seem to be finishing anytime soon. With a muted sigh, Hitsugaya smoothed out his frown and looked at the blooming trees out the window until he was called upon.

Compared to his previous meetings with the Captain Commander, Hitsugaya was less anxious and more impatient. But that could be reined in where anxiety could not. He wasn't much older and certainly didn't appear any older; yet he felt much more mature.

Though he was never one to prostrate himself before anyone or anything, Hitsugaya had grown in confidence of his own strength. He loathed leaning on people and he was rather pleased he wasn't fearful of the scarred old man and his spirit energy. If that lack of fear made him a fool, so be it. When those types of obstacles held him back, there was nothing to do but overcome them surely?

A bird landed on a plum tree's branch right outside and began to preen its brown and white speckled feathers. The small creature looked up and peered directly at the young shinigami. Its dark eyes were bright and curious, unafraid of this unnamed being.

Eventually, it grew bored of watching and grooming and fluttered away with a farewell chirp. Hitsugaya could still hear the flap of tiny wings as Yamamoto completed his last stroke, placed the paper to the side and returned the brush to the ink well.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Pardon my distraction. I didn't see you there."

He glanced up sharply and his gaze narrowed. _Liar._ He had felt the man's reiatsu probing and jostling his own, aware even if Yamamoto feigned he was not. The day a soutaichou couldn't sense another's presence was the day Yachiru would finally be granted access to all the candy her little, corrupted heart desired.

Smoothly cloaking his distaste, the white-haired boy nodded stiffly. "Yamamoto- soutaichou." He looked over at the seats on the floor, the soft fabric abruptly very welcoming to his weary body. Two days with no sleep, fueled by coffee and his own will power were catching up to him. But with his natural height disadvantage, his desire to retain some dignity overwhelmed his body's need to rest.

Behind his desk, the old man made the final adjustments to his work area and clasped his hands together in front of him. He seemed to think for a moment, before speaking cordially, "How about we sit down for some tea, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

There was no answer given and Toushiro felt none was required. His superior would decide in the end, so tea it was.

Seated around a low table laden with tea and silverware, he gradually began to relax as the combination of steam and, for once, not so menacing atmosphere, worked its magic. Though, having the most powerful man in all of Seireitei seated across him on silk cushions, sipping green tea, definitely added a surreal cast to the arrangement.

Hitsugaya tactfully avoided pleasantries and his teacup to bring the Captain Commander to reality if he wouldn't himself.

"What is the reason you summoned me here, Yamamoto- soutaichou?"

Wise eyes peered at him beneath bushy eyebrows and the old man replied calmly, "Getting down to business right away, are we, taichou? Of course, that's nothing I wouldn't expect from the most effective division in the Gotei 13." Toushiro wasn't sure if he should feel complimented or threatened, those types of things seemed to go hand and hand. But, the amusement underlying in his tone and his next words eased his suspicions. "To ease your worries, Hitsugaya-taichou, there is no immediate danger that has arisen and requires your services. "

A snowy eyebrow rose in surprise. He hadn't been notified that there were any reasons to see the Captain Commander that didn't involve trouble in some form or another.

"Simply put," Yamamoto continued. "I asked you to come here so we could talk about us."

0~0~0

_What?_

Hitsugaya's expression communicated his bewildered thoughts precisely, letting Yamamoto know just how much his comment had thrown the young prodigy off guard. Quite the achievement, if he had to say so himself.

Hitsugaya was hurriedly trying to process the meaning behind his superior's words ahead of time for it not to happen again. When meetings like this deviated from the routine orders and missions it would be hard for anyone to comprehend what exactly was going on.

He regained his icy composure as Yamamoto began to speak again.

"By that, I mean the curiosity of our two zanpakutous."

The boy blinked, taken aback, but able to keep his piercing teal eyes trained on the other man. "Is that all, sir?" Inside, he blanched. It was a testimony to his youth that he was having a hard time listening to _this_, when he had plenty of work left undone that Matsumoto wouldn't touch if Soul Society froze over because of it, which was quite likely considering her captain's temper.

Yamamoto smiled a little, though no one else would consider it the tiniest hint of a smirk. "Yes. As you know, both Hyourinmaru and Ryujin- Jakka are the strongest swords of their respective elements." Toushiro had to keep from twitching and concentrated to keep ice spreading from his hand while he took a swig of tea. Of course he knew that! It was common knowledge for even the dumbest shinigami in Seiretei.

"Ryujin-Jakka being the strongest fire type, capable of raising an inferno so hot and unbeatable that whole towns could be wiped off the map if those powers were left unchecked. Hyourinmaru is uniquely similar in terms of its power and wildness that often leaves it virtually untamed by the most skilled wielder." Almost unconsciously, Hitsugaya's gaze when to his zanpakutou, lying by his side looking less like a foreboder of mass destruction and more innocent and easier to break. "He is the strongest ice type, creating snow and ice wherever it goes and altering the very atmosphere itself. Now, I'm telling you this, Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto informed with steely eyes. "Not because I think you are an ignorant child, though you are still young enough to be one, but because knowing your abilities isn't enough. If you can't control them then all that power is useless."

At the end of the Captain Commander's lecture, Hitsugaya was bristling with irritation and avoiding touching anything lest it become encased in ice. "Yes, soutaichou. I've trained for that reason," he tried to sound neutral, but came off as defensive instead. He cringed inside, hoping this blasted meeting would be over before he did anything stupid to soil Tenth Division's reputation.

"That's what most captains think before the unthinkable happens," the Captain Commander countered. An old, gnarled hand tapped the wooden staff that was actually his zanpakutou absentmindedly.

It had been inevitable that Hitsugaya's irritation would win out over his weariness and if had been any other person, his manners would have been gone entirely. He just managed to keep his voice steady as he answered icily, "Are you suggesting that my control over Hyourinmaru is so little that it will bring the Tenth Division down as well as myself?"

Yamamoto had the decency to at least look surprised, the white haired boy noted dryly.

"No, no, no." He shook his head, grasping his staff. "I have more faith than that in the elite that you are a part of."

This made Hitsugaya lean forward a little, if only from interest. _Was the soutaichou admitting he didn't have complete faith in them? It would make sense, considering the traitors that had risen from their midst. _He conceded. _But, I didn't realize it made him worry over zanpakutou control._

If he had trouble with Hyourinmaru at this stage, Hitsugaya wouldn't even be worthy of the ice dragon, much less be a captain.

The Captain Commander took on a more serious air.

_Is he finally finished toying with me?_ The boy wondered.

"I'm merely giving you a warning, Hitsugaya-taichou, not to take things lightly. We are constantly at war and we can't have any valuable assets destroyed," Yamamoto corrected his previous accusation.

A chill, and not from the cold atmosphere created by his own reiatsu, ran down his neck and spine. The way Yamamoto phrased it… was almost like a threat. Reminding Hitsugaya who he was and who he was with, and in comparison, he was a tiny ink dot among thousands of brush strokes, important, but in the grand scheme of things, insignificant.

He didn't shrink back as the words might have intended, yet they did provoke new thoughts and feelings.

Ryujin-Jakka and Hyourinmaru were both great, legendary zanpakutou. The elite of the elite, masters of their respective elements and strong in the extreme. However, though flames and snow could be unstoppable allies and serve as the last puzzle piece to the other, they could also be terrifying enemies. Fire and ice, the eternal battle, where a victor had yet to be decided when their strengths collided, Hitsugaya could feel it deep in his soul and also how the Captain Commander would never let him forget it.

With his standing and his responsibility, Genryuusai Yamamoto_ would _act in the way that would most benefit Soul Society if his young prodigy were ever to lose control of his powers or become too consumed by the possibilities that came with it. Hitsugaya had enormous potential, that was true, and he wished to preserve that, not obliterate the confidence and inner strength. He had seen one too many shinigami get arrogant and lose that what made them strong. Sometimes they even destroyed themselves…

But, what he wished to communicate and Hitsugaya Toushiro now understood clearly was, if worst came to worst, the soutaichou would engage his taichou, the legend would fight the prodigy, and the teacher would slay his student. Because, it was just as unmistakable that, this time, someone would emerge alive and triumphant from the battle between fire and ice.

They both wanted to avoid it, the revelation wouldn't end in a simple win or lose scenario. Whatever the result would be earth shattering and, even if it was a battle that would happen sooner or later, boy and old man felt it wasn't that time.

They would live and fight again another day.

Hitsugaya released the breath he'd been holding in a relieved gasp. His energy and Yamamoto's had risen to dangerous levels, locked in a tension filled discussion that eventually ended in mutual understanding. He got the reason why the soutaichou had cared to summon him here and was silently ashamed of his immature behavior from entering until now. He had acted like a child, as much as he resented the truth. A crease connected his eyebrows again as he stared at his knees and grit his teeth.

There was a rustle of clothes, and he saw Yamamoto shift out of the corner of his eye. He appeared to be the one waiting this time, for the white-haired captain to return to his senses. Which he swiftly did, and raised his head high again.

"I understand, Yamamoto-soutaichou," Hitsugaya slid Hyourinmaru back into his sash and inclined his head respectfully. That would be plenty to acknowledge another's wisdom.

He didn't say anything, though his eyes seemed to smile when his lips did not. The tea squatted, forgotten on the table before the pair.

For the first time since Toushiro had entered the room he felt a breeze tickle his skin, making it through the thick spirit energy in one moment. His turquoise eyes flitted to the window and a familiar swallow sung outside. It had returned.

And the little bird reminded him that his return to the mountain of paperwork at his desk was also overdue. "Is that all, sir?" Hitsugaya asked. He had to make sure he didn't leave before the Captain Commander finished the meeting officially.

"Ah, yes," the old man nodded slightly. "Oh, but there is one thing…"

The Tenth Division captain had risen on one knee when a large hand reached out and rested upon his other knee. Hitsugaya immediately recoiled, but Yamamoto forced him back to the ground.

He chuckled, somewhat sadistically in Hitsugaya's opinion and didn't remove his hand. When the boy hadn't been looking, he'd moved closer and was nearly on his side of the table.

His alarm was spreading fast when, Yamamoto spoke, "Wait one moment, Hitsugaya-taichou, we haven't really talked about _us _yet."

Toushiro's eyes widened as far as possible, not believing his ears until the old man began to advance nearer. This went beyond the issue of personal space.

"Oi! W-wait… wait!"

0~0~0

Outside the Captain Commander's room, passing shinigami could clearly hear the proceeding thumps, sounds of priceless items breaking, raised voices and the occasional shout of "Stop! Leave me alone Yamamoto-soutaichou-" quickly broken off by loudly, disturbing sounds.

These would be accompanied by more, very disturbing images as the shinigami of the Gotei 13 wondered what could possibly be going on in there.

"Maybe Yamamoto-soutaichou finally got himself a girlfriend," Matsumoto giggled, basking in the endless possibilities for gossip. Though she was a tad worried about her taichou, who still hadn't returned. Could he…?

Renji crossed his arms. He wasn't the least bit intoxicated anymore, though he had been planning to get drunk once more with Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi when these noises seemed to provide better entertainment than singing karaoke naked. Though, he had to admit it was fun speculating.

"Nah, it's probably something else. Like he's whupping some ass for breaking the rules. If you know what I mean," he smirked and winked, making Matsumoto clutch her sides in laughter.

Their friend, Kira, was a little less amused, so, when he spotted Sasakibe, the soutaichou's right hand, he had the brains to ask, "Shouldn't you check on the Captain Commander?"

The flustered vice captain of the First Division had been on an errand by order of Yamamoto, when he had already heard the rumors about what was going on behind doors and rushed here as fast as he could. With only a frantic glance at Kira, he ran forward and was about to yank the doors open when…

CRASH!

Someone opened the door for him, knocking him into the next wall where he fell, gratefully, into unconsciousness.

"Good _day,_ Yamamato- soutaichou!" a familiar short, white-haired boy snarled over his shoulder, slamming the double doors behind.

It was indeed Hitsugaya who had flung the doors open, leaving cracks around the edges. He stormed out and past the whispering shinigami, leaving a trail of ice and an urge to grab a winter coat behind him.

When he stalked by his fukutaichou and her friends, his face was set in a scowl and his eyes radiated a murderous rage as much as his reiatsu did.

He didn't say a word to any of them, but under his breath, Hitsugaya muttered, "I'm going to file a report on child molestation..."

With that, the Tenth Division captain was gone, leaving everyone gaping.

"Was that…?" Hisagi tried to clarify, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Shaking his head, Renji was in denial. "…No way."

"Huh? So, that was where my taichou was," Matsumoto realized.

Yes, that day was left with all of Seiretei shocked beyond mental capability, yet none were as traumatized as Hitsugaya.

0~0~0

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, Yamamoto-dono! But, I couldn't resist. This story is quite unique from my standpoint where the majority of it was serious and then, bam! I made the soutaichou a pedophile. Ah, I'm a horrible, horrible person. TT TT Did Hitsugaya-kun ever press those child molestation charges? I guess the world will never know.

Hello one and all! This is my first Bleach fan fiction to begin my invasion of the Bleach universe and I think it has begun by tormenting all the characters you love. So, for you crazy Bleach fans I shall explain to you my methodology that most of those crazy One Piece fans already know (and love). Firstly, I write as in character as humanly possible. You'll hardly see a person like Hitsugaya or Kenpachi, or anyone acting OOC unless I've warned you it's complete crack. If you like or dislike this way of writing then I guess you'll just have to give it a try. Second, I DON'T write romance. I don't ship for reasons that are my own and probably never will. But I do write camaraderie, friendship, drama, humor etc. I hope you're satisfied with those. That's about it, sorry about the long explanation and please review! Thank you for reading! See you soon!


End file.
